RemixChallenge 2007
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Laßt euch entführen in eine Welt aus Familienfeiern, lebenden Kuckucksuhren, Schneeflocken und Tischen, heimlichen Lauschern, Freundschaftsdiensten, Zwillingsverschwörungen und verzwickten Beziehungen. Willkommen in unserer RemixChallenge...
1. Seine andere Familie

**A/N: **So, hier ist jetzt unser erster Beitrag der Remix-Challenge, die wir im Juni/Juli veranstaltet haben. Ein Remix ist eine Neuinterpretation eines bestehenden Originals, zu dem man die gleiche Geschichte aus der Perspektive eines anderen mitspielenden Charakters erzählt oder die Vor-/Nachgeschichte erzählt oder auf eine Szene eingeht, die irgendwie irgendwann im Original erwähnt wurde.

Herausgekommen sind dabei eine ganze Menge wirklich toller Sachen und wir hoffen, ihr habt daran genauso viel Spaß wie wir. Man kann jeden Remix auch verstehen, wenn man das Original nicht kennt, aber er wirkt einfach anders, wenn man das Original kennt, also solltet ihr, soweit ihr die Originale nicht kennt, erst die lesen und euch dann über den Remix hermachen.

* * *

**  
**

**Original:** Ihr anderer Sohn von Trovia

**Remix: **Seine andere Familie von KitKat2006

**September 1980**

Ohne es selber zu bemerken fuhr Sirius sich durch die Haare und löste dadurch eine Welle halbunterdrückter Seufzer aus, die von der weiblichen Bevölkerung im Zeremoniensaal des Zaubereiministeriums kamen. Ebenso wenig bemerkte er die bewundernden Blicke die ihm zugeworfen wurden und die er sonst immer sehr genoss. Er wußte, dass er der fleischgewordene Frauentraum war und er nutzte dieses Wissen oft genug aus, um sich ein paar schöne Stunden mit einer von ihnen zu machen. Alles was er dafür tun mußte, war, der in Frage kommenden Frau einen verschmitztes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, diesem Lächeln ein paar schmeichelnde Worte folgen zu lassen und mit einem tiefen Blick aus seinen grauen Augen dafür zu sorgen, dass sie an alles andere dachten, nur nicht daran, dass sie eigentlich etwas anderes vorhatten. Seine Aurorenroben taten ihr übriges dazu und es war für ihn immer wieder faszinierend, was Uniformen für eine Wirkung auf das weibliche Geschlecht hatten. Und dabei hatte er bisher noch nicht mal die richtige Aurorenrobe getragen, sondern immer nur die der Rekruten, denen das typische Silber und das geschwungene Ministeriumswappen auf der Brust fehlte. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie seine Wirkung auf Frauen wohl war, wenn er diese Robe endlich tragen würde und er konnte den Tag nicht abwarten, an dem es soweit sein würde und er es ausprobieren konnte.

Doch als er sie schließlich zum ersten Mal anhatte, am Tag der offiziellen Vereidigung als vollwertiger Auror, waren seine Gedanken nur bei zwei ganz bestimmten Frauen. Und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass gerade diese Frauen ihn jetzt sehen könnten. Eine von ihnen würde mehr als nur stolz auf ihn sein, da war er sich absolut sicher. Und die andere würde toben, dass man es garantiert noch auf der Südhalbkugel hören konnte.

Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein hochzufriedenes Grinsen. Ja, er hatte es geschafft, er war ein Auror. Der erste mit dem Namen Black und er wußte, mit seinem Insiderwissen über die schwarzmagischen Familien der Oberschicht war er ein gefürchteter Gegner für Familien wie die Blacks, Malfoys, Lestranges, Notts, Averys und Rosiers. Sie hatten einen der „ihren" an die Gegenseite verloren und dabei ahnten sie nicht mal, dass im Grunde genommen sie selber diejenigen waren, die ihn in diese Berufslaufbahn getrieben hatten. Sirius' Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem Tag, an dem er sich entschieden hatte ein Auror zu werden. Der Tag, an dem es zum endgültigen Bruch zwischen ihm und den Mitgliedern seiner Gesellschaftsschicht gekommen war.

**April 1976**

Sirius saß gelangweilt auf einem Stuhl, der so weit entfernt von seinem Vater war, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Sein Blick schweifte durch den großen Salon der Familie Black und er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er gerade in diesem Augenblick keinen Kontakt mit James aufnehmen konnte. Sicher, er hatte den Zweiwegespiegel in seinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock, – gut versteckt zwischen den geerbten Socken seines Großonkels Pollux, damit niemand ihn zufällig fand – aber es würde auffallen, wenn er sich jetzt verdrücken würde, und irgendjemand würde ihn garantiert holen kommen. Bei seinem Glück würden sie Bellatrix hinter ihm herschicken und die war nun wirklich die letzte, die ihn bei einem Gespräch mit James belauschen sollte.

Es wäre eine so gute Gelegenheit für die Auroren eine ganze Menge Fahndungsfotos von ihren Bürowänden zu entfernen, da alles was in der schwarzmagischen Oberschicht Rang und Namen hatte, im Augenblick im Hause der Blacks anwesend war. Es galt den Geburtstag von Salazar Slytherin zu feiern. Die Tatsache, dass die Auroren um James' Mutter gar nicht hier eindringen konnten, da das Haus zu gut gesichert war, ignorierte er schlichtweg. Die Vorstellung, dass hier urplötzlich ein ganzes Einsatzkommando in schwarz-silber auftauchen könnte, war einfach zu schön, um durch solch profane Nebensächlichkeiten in Rauch und Nebel aufgelöst zu werden.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr Sirius und sorgte dafür, dass Severus Snape ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah. Dass ausgerechnet dieser Schleimbolzen hier war, regte ihn innerlich am meisten auf, denn gerade vor ihm wollt er nicht als kleines Kind scheinen, das von seiner Familie ganz nach Lust und Laune rumgeschubst wurde. Er warf dem Slytherin einen giftigen Blick zu und setzte danach einen Blick auf, der ganz klar besagte, dass er hier der Erbe des Blackimperiums war und er sich nicht von einer dahergelaufenen, ungewaschenen Fledermaus die (nicht vorhandene) gute Laune verderben lassen würde. Snape sah ihn daraufhin noch verwirrter an und verzog sich in eine andere Ecke des black'schen Salons. Und Sirius wußte genau, dass dies ein sehr langer Tag werden würde.

Zwei Stunden später war seine Laune gänzlich auf dem Gefrierpunkt angekommen. Er war mehrfach mit Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier und Rodolphus Lestrange in ein Verbalduell verwickelt worden, dass nur deshalb nicht in ein handfestes Zaubererduell ausgebrochen war, weil alle das Temperament der Hausherrin fürchteten, die nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr Salon mit den kostbaren Möbeln und sonstigen Einrichtungsgegenständen in Schutt und Asche gelegt werden würde. Nun, alle bis auf Sirius fürchteten das Temperament der Hausherrin – im Gegensatz zu dem des Hausherrn. Ihm selber würde es dagegen sehr gefallen, wenn hier alles drunter und drüber gehen und seine Mutter der Schlag treffen würde, aber leider durfte er ja in den Ferien nicht zaubern, wenn er nicht einen Rauswurf von Hogwarts riskieren wollte. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall, denn er brauchte eine vernünftige Ausbildung, wenn er irgendwann auf eigenen Beinen stehen und den Absprung aus dieser Welt schaffen wollte. Er wußte genau, dass er bisher nur durch Glück und einem Schlupfloch in den Gesetzbüchern diesem Rauswurf entgangen war. Klausel 7a, also das Recht auf Verteidigung, hatte ihm schon öfter den Hals gerettet als ihm selber lieb war. Doch er wußte, je älter er und die anderen wurden, desto schwieriger wurde es für ihn, sich nur mit Defensivzaubern zu verteidigen. Irgendwann würde er gezwungen sein, auch Offensivzauber zu verwenden, ob er wollte oder nicht und dann wäre er schneller aus Hogwarts raus, als er „Notwehr" sagen konnte. Also biß er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte so gut wie möglich die Versuche der anderen, allen voran seiner Familie, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, zu ignorieren. Auch wenn es ihm von Jahr zu Jahr schwerer fiel.

Das Festmahl zu Ehren des „einzig wahren Gründers" schleppte sich für Sirius endlos dahin und dass er dabei ausgerechnet auf den Platz gegenüber von seinem Vater, also auf der zweiten Kopfseite der großen Tafel sitzen sollte, um ihm seinen richtigen Platz in der Gesellschaft klarzumachen, trug nicht unbedingt zur Verbesserung seiner Laune bei. Rechts neben ihm saß Narzissa, was zwangsläufig zur Folge hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls viel zu dicht bei ihm saß und seine rassistischen Weisheiten in die Runde warf. Sirius war mehrfach kurz davor, ihm seine Fischgabel entgegen zu schmeißen, aber er begnügte sich damit, lediglich die Faust einige Male zu ballen und finstere Blicke in die Runde zu werfen. Etwas, was Lucius nicht entging und was ihn dazu brachte, es immer weiter auf die Spitze zu treiben.

„Schlammblüter sollten wirklich nicht mehr in unsere Welt aufgenommen werden. Sie schwächen mit ihrem Blut nur unser magisches Erbe und sorgen am Ende dafür, dass dieses Erbe ganz verloren geht. Es sollte mehr darauf geachtet werden, dass nur die mit gutem Erbmaterial heiraten und Kinder bekommen dürfen. Schlammblütern sollte das gesetzlich verboten werden. Sie stehen nur eine Stufe über den Muggeln selber. Die sollten ganz ausgerottet werden. Schlammblüter kann man wenigstens noch benutzen, um ein wenig Spaß mit ihnen zu haben."

Breite Grinser breiteten sich auf den Gesichtern von Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange, Theodor Nott und zu Sirius' Verblüffung auch auf dem Gesicht von Regulus aus. Er wußte genau, worauf Lucius anspielte und dass sein nicht ganz 15-jähriger Bruder schon genauso niveaulos war und Muggelgeborene, speziell die Mädchen und Frauen, nur für zum „Spaß haben" akzeptierte, ließ ihn innerlich kurz vor dem Siedepunkt ankommen. Er warf Regulus einen Blick zu, den dieser nicht lange standhielt und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seinen Fisch, der ihm trotz seiner nicht gerade guten Laune hervorragend schmeckte. Unterdessen hatte Rodolphus das reden übernommen.

„Wie war denn die kleine Blonde, mit der du letzte Nacht „Spaß" hattest? Lohnt es sich, dass ich sie auch mal besuche?"  
„Nun, wenn du darauf stehst, dass sie dich ängstlich ansieht und bettelt, solltest du sie besuchen, Rodolphus. Wenn du sie erstmal überzeugt hast, dass sie keine großen Wahlmöglichkeiten hat, tut sie alles, was du von ihr willst und von der lieben Bella nicht bekommst. Und sie scheint auch selber noch Spaß daran zu haben."

Lucius warf Bellatrix einen verschmitzten Blick zu, den diese gelassen zurückgab. Es interessierte sie nicht sonderlich, was Rodolphus mit den Muggelgeborenen, oder um in ihren Worten zu sprechen, mit den Schlammblütern tat, solange er sie mit seinen teils extremen Neigungen in Ruhe ließ. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, schließlich war sie eine Reinblüterin, die ihre Ahnen bis zu Zeiten Salazar Slytherins zurückverfolgen konnte.

„Nun, dazu sind sie schließlich da, Lucius. Damit ihr Männer euren Spaß habt.", antwortete sie ihm schließlich gelassen und nahm einen Schluck von dem sündhaft teuren französischen Weißwein, den Sirius' Eltern zur Feier des Tages von den Hauselfen servieren ließen.  
„Und für uns haben sie schließlich auch einen praktischen Nutzen, Bella.", meinte Ariana Greengrass, die Freundin von Evan Rosier schmunzelnd. „Mein Crutiatus ist durch ihre „freiwillige Mitarbeit"absolut perfekt geworden."

„Ja, Bellas auch.", stimmte Rodolphus ihr zu und warf seiner Freundin einen stolzen Blick zu, woraufhin sich Sirius' Griff um seine Fischgabel noch mehr festigte und er den Fisch recht rücksichtslos zerhackte. Rodolphus entging dies nicht und er sprach mit einem leichten Seitenblick zu Sirius Lucius wieder an.

„Und welche von ihnen nimmst du dir als nächstes vor? Hast du schon eine bestimmte im Auge?"

„Eigentlich habe ich schon eine ganze Weile eine im Auge.", antwortete Lucius und warf ebenfalls einen versteckten Blick in Richtung Sirius. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich an die so schnell rankommen werde. Sie geht noch nach Hogwarts, aber ich kann warten. Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben."

„Und welche meinst du?", fragte Bellatrix nicht ganz interessiert. Eigentlich fragte sie nur, da sie merkte, dass die zwei jungen Männer Sirius mit diesem Gespräch aus der Reserve locken wollten. Und Sirius zum Explodieren zu bringen war in den letzten paar Jahren ihr liebstes Hobby geworden.

„Naja, Bella. Ich dachte da an diese kleine Rothaarige aus Gryffindor. Ich mag feurige Frauen im Bett."

„Du meinst die, die diesen dämlichen Potter immer wieder abblitzen läßt? Diese Evans?"

„Genau die meine ich.", antwortete Lucius und sah Bellatrix breit lächelnd an, was dazu führte, dass er Sirius gänzlich ignorierte. Dieser ließ allerdings nach diesen Worten sein Besteck mit einem Klirren auf seinen Teller fallen und warf Lucius mörderische Blicke zu, was nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der älteren Gäste auf das Ende der Tafel richtete, an dem die jungen Leute saßen.

„Wage es ja nicht, Lily anzurühren, Lucius, sonst...". Doch weiter kam Sirius gar nicht, da Lucius sich jetzt wieder zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihm ins Wort gefallen war.

„Sonst was, Sirius? Willst du mir etwa drohen? Stehst du etwa selber auf die kleine Evans, hm? Weiß Potter, dass du seine Angebetete gerne selber flachlegen willst?"

Sirius brauchte seine ganz Selbstbeherrschung um nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn auf Lucius zu richten. Denn auch wenn er in den Ferien nicht zaubern durfte hatte er ihn grundsätzlich immer dabei. Er wußte schließlich nie, wann er sich verteidigen mußte. Selbst, oder gerade wenn, er in seinem Elternhaus war. Und schließlich kannte er sich aus mit Klausel 7a.

„Ich bringe dich um, wenn du sie anrührst, Lucius.", knurrte Sirius und funkelte ihn an. „Und du kannst mir glauben, ich kenne einige sehr schmerzhafte Methoden, um dich ins Jenseits zu befördern."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht, Sirius. Diese Methoden kennen wir schließlich alle, da sie uns allen schon mit der Muttermilch eingetrichtert wurden. Was mich allerdings wirklich wundern würde, wäre, wenn du sie wirklich anwenden würdest."

„Ich wende sie mit dem größten Vergnügen an, wenn ich dich damit dauerhaft loswerden könnte. Ein Malfoy weniger würde die Welt um Welten besser machen."

„DAS REICHT, SIRIUS!", donnerte in diesem Moment sein Vater vom anderen Ende des Tisches los und sah Sirius warnend an. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, wie du an Salazars Ehrentag ein kleines Schlammblut verteidigst. Du bist schon eine Schande genug für uns alle. Wage es ja nicht, diesen Tag zu entehren. Lucius ist schließlich im Recht."

Sirius sah seinen Vater wütend an, doch er wußte gleichzeitig, dass er es nicht drauf anlegen sollte, ihn noch mehr zu reizen. Er würde nicht zögern seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, um ihn zu disziplinieren. Schließlich war er ein erwachsener Mann und durfte ihn somit uneingeschränkt benutzten. Zwar war der Salon voller Gäste, aber auf deren Hilfe konnte er nicht hoffen, denn sie würden alle auf der Seite seines Vaters stehen. Schließlich benahm sich Sirius keinesfalls seinem Rang und seinem Blut entsprechen und hatte eine Disziplinierung durch seinen Vater mehr als nur verdient.

Langsam sank Sirius wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück, von dem er völlig unbewußt aufgesprungen war, als er Lucius Malfoy angefahren hatte, doch er hielt weiterhin den Blick auf seinen Vater gerichtet. Ganz geschlagen geben wollte er sich schließlich nicht. Immerhin hatte er auch seinen Stolz und er wußte, dass er im Recht war und nicht Lucius Malfoy. Das letzte was er zulassen würde, war, dass Lily etwas geschah. James ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Sirius vorher von dieser Gefahr für seine Lily gewußt und nichts getan hatte, um es zu verhindern. Und er selber würde es sich auch nicht verzeihen, da er genau verstehen konnte, was James an Lily so anziehend fand. Wäre dieser nicht sein bester Freund, und hätte er nicht so eine völlig verrückte Familie, würde er sich im Kampf um Lily Evans Herz wohl nicht so zurückhalten, wie er es jetzt tat.

„Ich kriege die Evans. Verlaß dich drauf.", raunte Lucius ihm leise zu.

„Nur über meine Leiche.", knurrte Sirius gepresst zurück.

„Das läßt sich arrangieren."

Sirius sah auf und sah in Lucius Augen, dass dieser es mit dieser Antwort bitterernst meinte. Er kniff die Augen halb zu und sah Lucius giftig an, doch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war sein Vater aufgestanden und hielt sein Weinglas in der Hand, um den obligatorischen Toast auf Salazar Slytherin zu sprechen.

„Meine lieben Freunde. Es ist an der Zeit, unser Glas auf Salazar Slytherin zu heben und ihn zu ehren, wie es ihm gebührt. Er hat schon vor fast 1000 Jahren erkannt, wohin es einmal führen wird, wenn man keine klaren Grenzen bei der Aufnahme in Hogwarts setzt. Wenn er sehen könnte, wie es heute in den Hallen zugeht, die er einst selber durchschritten hat, würde er sich im Grab umdrehen. Die Schwächung des magischen Erbes durch Schlammblüter oder gar Muggel ist in all den Jahren geradezu explodiert. Deshalb ist es die Aufgabe derer, die in seinem altehrwürdigem Haus ihre Schulzeit verbracht haben, dieser Schwächung Einhalt zu gebieten und seine Werte durchzusetzen. Eine Aufgabe, die wir alle mit Stolz und Engagement übernehmen und bei der wir nicht versagen werden. Laßt uns deshalb unser Glas erheben und auf unser aller Hauspatron trinken. Auf Salazar Slytherin."

„Auf Salazar Slytherin.", kam es im Chor zum Gastgeber zurück. Alle waren inzwischen aufgestanden und hielten ihr Glas erhoben, um auf Salazar Slytherin zu trinken, der an diesem Tag vor etwas mehr als 1000 Jahren geboren worden war. Einzig und alleine Sirius saß noch und starrte stumm auf seinen Teller.

„Sirius?!", kam die leise, warnende Stimme von seinem Vater. Sirius war klar, dass von ihm erwartet wurde, dass auch er auf Salazar Slytherin trank, aber er wußte, dass er dies nie im Leben tun würde. Nicht dieses Jahr. Bislang hatte er es immer um des lieben Friedens willen getan, aber damit war nun Schluß, auch wenn er hier gerade eine Katastrophe heraufbeschwor.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und griff nach seinem Weinglas. Er wußte später nicht, was ihn dazu geritten hatte, es zu tun. War es das kleine Verbalduell mit Malfoy und die Drohung gegen Lily? Oder sein Vater, der ihn drohend ansah? War es jugendliche Rebellion, die endlich einen Weg an die Oberfläche suchte und gefunden hatte? Oder war es die Tatsache, dass sein Blick gerade in dem Moment auf die Stelle im Stammbaum des führnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks fiel, an der bis vor ein paar Jahren noch der Name „Andromeda" stand und jetzt nur ein großer Brandfleck zu sehen war, weil sie es gewagt hatte, ein Muggelstämmigen zu heiraten und mit diesem auch noch ein Kind zu bekommen? Er wußte es nicht, aber was er wußte, war, dass er es jederzeit wieder tun würde, denn die Zufriedenheit, die er danach fühlte und die entgeisterten Gesichter der versammelten schwarzmagischen Oberschicht Großbritanniens, waren etwas, woran er sich für immer erinnern würde.

„Auf Godric Gryffindor!", sagte er mit einer Ruhe, die er nicht wirklich verspürte. Er sah seinem Vater geradewegs in die Augen, der ihn wie vom Donner gerührt ansah, und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer.

Anderthalb unheilvolle Minuten war es totenstill im Salon der Blacks, als Vater und Sohn ein stummes Blickduell auskämpften, doch dann schien es, als würde die Welt aus den Angeln gehoben. Sirius flog wie ein Geschoss rückwärts gegen die Westwand des Salons und das Geräusch, dass bei seiner Landung zu hören war, sorgte dafür, dass vor allem die Frauen sich angeekelt wegdrehten und versuchten, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Mit einem nicht ganz unterdrückbaren Stöhnen drückte Sirius sich wieder an der Wand hoch und sah seinem Vater entgegen, der auf ihn zuging. Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab, der sich irgendwie in seine Hand verirrt hatte, wurde fester und er schätzte schnell die Entfernung zur Tür ab. Er fluchte stumm. Es war zu weit, um hier ohne einen Defensivzauber rauszukommen, was bedeuten würde, dass das Ministerium wieder mal erfahren würde, dass er unerlaubt Magie benutzte. Wie oft durfte er sich eigentlich auf Klausel 7a berufen? Gab es da eine Mindestanzahl, die man gut hatte, bevor es auch deswegen Ärger gab? Wenn ja, stand er inzwischen ganz kurz vor eben dieser Grenze.

„Heute...ist einer...der höchsten Feiertage...für die reinblütige magische Gesellschaft.", kam es mühsam beherrscht von seinem Vater, als dieser fast bei ihm war. „Und ich dulde es nicht, dass ausgerechnet einer meiner Söhne ihn mit einer kleinen Teenagerrebellionen entehrt. Du wirst jetzt dein Glas nehmen und es auf das Wohl Salazar Slytherins heben. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Trotzig reckte Sirius das Kinn und hielt den Blick stand. Er wußte selber, dass das hier Wahnsinn war, dass er sich in einem Raum voller mächtiger Schwarzmagier und Slytherins befand und eigentlich nur verlieren konnte. Doch er war auch nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor. Er war mutig, und was sein Vater eine „kleine Teenagerrebellion" nannte, war nichts anderes, als seine Art das Leben zu leben. Das hatte nichts mit kindischen Rebellionen und dem Austesten von Grenzen zu tun. Sein Griff um den Zauberstab festigte sich noch weiter und das Ministerium konnte ihn im Moment mal gepflegt an seinem reinblütigen Hinterteil vorbeigehen. Dies hier würde nicht ohne eine weitere Verwarnung vorbeigeben und es war ihm zumindest in diesem Augenblick vollkommen egal.

„Nein.", Ein einziges Wort, aber es hatte ausgereicht, um einen der größten Fauxpas in der magischen Oberschicht zu begehen. Man widersprach seinem Vater nicht, erst recht nicht, wenn man in Gesellschaft anderer hochangesehener Reinblüter war. Sirius wußte, dass sein Vater kurz vor dem Explodieren stand, doch zumindest kurzfristig hatte er ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht und das war ein unglaublich zufriedenstellendes Gefühl.

„Imperio" Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte er sich für seine Unachtsamkeit in den Hintern getreten, doch für Sirius war die Welt auf einmal herrlich einfach. In seinem Kopf und seinem Körper machte sich eine Leichtigkeit breit, die ihn dazu brachte, daran zu glauben, dass Menschen doch nur die Arme ausbreiten mußten, um fliegen zu können.

„Nimm dein Glas." Ja, natürlich. Warum sollte er es denn auch nicht tun? Schließlich befand sich sehr guter Wein in dem Glas. Was war schon dabei, einen Schluck davon zu trinken? Sirius griff ohne zu zögern nach dem Glas. Sein Blick schweifte abwesend durch den Raum und er bemerkte, dass er im Mittelpunkt des Interesses stand. Nun, war das nicht schön? Wer steht nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt? In Ordnung, es gab sicherlich einige, die das nicht gerne taten, aber Sirius gehörte nicht dazu. Er liebte es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. „Und jetzt erhebe es auf Salazar Slytherin." OK, von ihm aus auch auf den General der letzten Koboldaufstände. Es war schließlich nichts dabei, jemanden zu ehren, der Großes getan hatte, oder? Langsam hob er das Glas an die Lippen.

Links neben ihm bewegte sich was und Sirius Blick schweifte zu dieser Bewegung rüber. Ah ja, da saß ja Bellatrix. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach schien sie sich sehr zu langweilen. Vielleicht zog sie sich deshalb auch ihren Lippenstift nach. Sie hatte zumindest nur Augen für ihren kleinen Spiegel...Spiegel?...Er hatte auch einen Spiegel...irgendwo oben in seinem Zimmer...versteckt in alten, geerbten Socken von Großonkel Pollux...James! Damit konnte er James erreichen. Sirius blinzelte verwirrt. „TRINK!". Das Glas in seiner Hand zitterte. Nein, er wollte nicht trinken. Er wollte hier weg, zu James. „Sirius, trin...".

Ein Knall unterbrach seinen Vater und mit einem mal konnte Sirius wieder klar denken. Er hatte sein Weinglas mit Schwung umgedreht und auf den Tisch geknallt. Der sündhaft teure Weißwein versickerte in der Tischdecke und tropfte von dort aus weiter auf den Salonteppich.

„NEIN! Ich werde nicht auf jemanden trinken, der..."

„Imperio"

„Protego"

Reflexartig hob Sirius den Zauberstab und wehrte diesmal den Imperiusfluch rechtzeitig ab. Dieser wurde von seinem Schild abgelenkt und schlug mit einem Krachen in Bellatrix' Taschenspiegel ein, der daraufhin in einem Scherbenregen zerbarst. Sirius hätte sich darüber köstlich amüsiert, hätte er dafür Augen gehabt, aber er war schon mit einem Satz nach links gesprungen, wobei er erfolgreich den Tisch, Rodolphus und Narzissa zwischen sich und seinen Vater gebracht hatte.

„Imperio"

Der Fluch verfehlte Sirius nur knapp, als er hinter Rodolphus weg Richtung Tür hechtete. Im Im Laufen schoss er einen Protego hinter sich und wehrte somit einen Fluch ab, den er nicht kannte und sicher auch nicht kennen lernen wollte. Der dunkellila Lichtblitz sah auch so schon unheilvoll genug aus. Kurz bevor er die Tür aufriss sah er sich noch einmal um und verfluchte sich gleich darauf im Stillen dafür, denn so sah er nicht, dass Kreacher hinter ihm stand und purzelte regelrecht über ihn. Er hörte schon die ersten Silben des nächsten Fluchs aus dem Mund seines Vaters kommen und handelte ohne lange nachzudenken.

„Spissigradus"

Der gelbe Lichtblitz traf seinen Vater frontal in der Brust und verlangsamte im selben Moment seine Bewegungen extrem. Dies gab Sirius genug Zeit, um sich aufzurappeln und aus der Tür zu stürmen. Er durchquerte die Halle und rannte die Treppen hinauf, doch als er auf Höhe des ersten Treppenabsatzes war, apparierte sein Vater direkt vor ihn und schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

„Ich sage es nur einmal, Sirius.", meinte er in einem ruhigen Ton, der nicht über die Gefahr hinwegtäuschen konnte, die Sirius' Vater in diesem Moment ausstrahlte. „Geh.zurück.in.den.Salon." Doch Sirius dachte gar nicht daran. Er wußte, es gab kein Zurück. Nicht diesmal. Nicht, wenn er gerade seinen Vater vor der gesamten schwarzmagischen Aristokratie mit seinem offenen Widerspruch in Grund und Boden blamiert hat. Aber bleiben konnte er hier auch nicht länger, denn wenn ihn sein Vater ernsthaft zu fassen bekam, würde es für ihn ziemlich gewaltige Konsequenzen haben. Er mußte hier weg. Er mußte an den einzigen Ort, der für ihn im Moment Sicherheit bedeutete. Zu James.

Und deshalb hob er den Zauberstab und handelte und er pfiff auf Klausel 7a, denn die konnte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr retten. Das hatte der Lähmfluch schon zunichte gemacht, den er im Salon auf seinen Vater losgelassen hatte. Wenn er Glück hatte, flog er nur aus Hogwarts raus, wenn er Pech hatte, sah er Askaban von innen. Doch was auch immer die Konsequenzen waren, alles war besser als hier zu bleiben.

„Picarus"

Ein Aufschrei, ein Krachen und der Weg war frei. Sirius stürmte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer weiter hinauf, schlug die Tür zu, schob seinen Schreibtisch vor die Tür und warf in fliegender Hast so viele Sachen wie möglich in seinen großen Hogwartskoffer. Unten im Haus konnte er jetzt Lärm hören, der wahrscheinlich von den Gästen kam, die aus dem Salon kamen, um zu sehen, was auf der Treppe los war, aber Sirius hörte das nur mit halbem Ohr. Ihn interessierte nur, dass er so schnell wie möglich hier weg kam, bevor irgendjemand in sein Zimmer kam.

Viereinhalb Minuten später hatte Sirius seine wichtigsten Sachen im Koffer verstaut, ihn hinten an den Besen gebunden, das Fenster geöffnet und war in die Nacht hinaus verschwunden. Sein Ziel hieß James, der Sicherheit versprach. Und seine Eltern, die die Macht hatten, etwas zu tun. Vor allem James' Mutter. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst Aurorin.

Und während er hoch über London seinem besten Freund entgegen flog, wurde ihm eins mit einem mal absolut klar. Er wollte nie wieder so hilflos und verletzlich sein wie gerade eben. Und er wollte, dass auch andere nie so hilflos und verletzlich waren. Er wollte sich und andere davor bewahren. Und der beste Weg, um dies zu erreichen, war, indem er Auror wurde. Und er würde einer werden. Einer der besten, den die Aurorenzentrale seit langem gesehen hatte. Das schwor er sich, so wahr er Sirius Black hieß.

**September 1980**

Sirius sah die Ereignisse dieser Nacht so klar vor Augen, als wären sie erst gestern und nicht vor über vier Jahren gewesen. Es war sein privater Tiefpunkt gewesen, er hatte eine Brücke hinter sich abgebrochen, die er nie wieder aufbauen konnte. Und egal wie sehr er auch versuchte es zu ignorieren, es gab Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er um sein verlorenes Elternhaus trauerte. Ein Elternhaus, in dem er einfach nur geliebt oder zumindest akzeptiert werde wollte, genau so wie er war.

Dieses Gefühl hatte er in James' Elternhaus gefunden, auch wenn es erst nicht so aussah. Sein plötzliches Auftauchen mitten in der Nacht hatte zu allerlei Verwirrung und einer lautstarken Diskussion zwischen James und Tobias Potter geführt. Er wußte, James war in diesem Moment sein Bruder und nicht sein bester Freund. Ein Bruder, der für den anderen einstand und ihm den Rücken stärkte, wenn dieser auf ihn angewiesen war. Der die Kämpfe kämpfte, für die man selber in dem Moment zu schwach war. Tobias Potter hatte nicht so einfach zustimmen wollen, dass Sirius blieb, was irgendwie auch verständlich war, denn schließlich war Sirius nicht sein Sohn und er konnte nicht einfach so über ihn bestimmen. Doch dann war Jepedina aufgetaucht und hatte mit ein paar Worten alle Bedenken Tobias' vom Tisch gefegt. Sirius war da, Sirius würde bleiben. Und für Sirius war sie in diesem Moment seine absolute Heldin gewesen.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem riesigen Merlin-Portrait an der Stirnseite des Zeremoniensaals rüber und fing dessen Blick ein.  
„Paß auf meine Mum auf.", flüsterte er leise und er hatte kurzfristig das Gefühl, als ob Merlin ihn gehört hätte, denn er blinzelte ihm zu. „Und sage ihr, dass sie für immer meine Heldin bleiben wird und ich alles tun werde, damit sie stolz auf mich ist. Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen."

Nein, er würde sie nicht enttäuschen. Genauso wenig wie James und Tobias, die in einer der ersten Reihen vor dem Podium saßen, auf dem die Rekruten vereidigt wurden. Er wollte, dass seine Familie stolz auf ihn war. Und dies war seine Familie. Seine andere Familie.

* * *

**A/N:** Sowohl Original- wie auch Remixautorin würden sich über eure Meinung freuen und die anderen Rumtreiberinnen erwarten diese ebenso mit Spannung. Also kitzelt doch ruhig den netten, kleinen Button da unten links ein wenig. Er beißt nicht. 

Als nächstes dürft ihr euch auf "Bills Lauschangriff" von Zauberfee freuen. Ein Remix zum Original "Die Nacht vor der Hochzeit" von Mariacharly.


	2. Bills Lauschangriff

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1!

**Original**: Die Nacht vor der Hochzeit von Mariacharly

**Remix**: Bills Lauschangriff von Zauberfee1979

* * *

**Bills Lauschangriff**

Von irgendetwas war er wach geworden. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und tastete dann durch die Dunkelheit im Bett neben sich.

Sie war nicht da.

Angestrengt lauschte er in die Stille des Zimmers, und dann hörte er ihre leisen, leichten Schritte und das flüsternde Murmeln beruhigender Worte draußen auf dem Gang.

Doch statt wie sonst immer mit dem Kleinen zu ihm ins Bett zu kriechen, entfernten sich ihre Schritte und er hörte die Stufe knarren, die ihn und seine Brüder in Jugendzeiten immer verraten hatte, wollten sie des Nachts noch einmal los.

Sie ging also hinunter.

Was sie dort wohl um diese Uhrzeit wollte? Sicherlich waren alle anderen schon lange im Bett.

Er kniff konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen, und dann hörte er sie mit jemandem sprechen. Verwundert blickte er auf den Muggelwecker auf seinem Nachkästchen – ein Geschenk seines Vaters – und stellte fest, dass ihn sein Gefühl nicht getrogen hatte...es war kurz vor ein Uhr.

Einen Moment noch blieb er still liegen und traute sich kaum zu atmen, in der Hoffnung, er würde verstehen, mit wem sie da unten war, und was sie mit der Person zu besprechen hatte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Normalerweise hätte er an dieser Stelle gedanklich mit den Schultern gezuckt, sich dann herumgedreht und selig weiter geschlafen, doch irgendetwas raubte ihm heute die Ruhe. Er wollte wissen, was seine Frau mitten in der Nacht, mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm zu besprechen hatte...und natürlich allem voran mit wem!

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten, in denen sein Gewissen und Bedürfnis nach Schlaf mit seiner Neugierde rang, stieg er aus dem Bett und tastete sich vorsichtig bis zur Türe. Ganz leise öffnete er sie und schlüpfte hinaus. Auf dem Treppenabsatz setzte er sich hin und lauschte der Unterhaltung eine Etage tiefer.

Durch den dunklen Flur sah er das Licht aus dem Spalt der Küchentüre fallen und nun verstand er auch, mit wem seine Frau da unten sprach...es war seine Mutter.

Sie sprachen über die Hochzeit von ihm und Fleur vor einiger Zeit. Wehmütig dachte er an die Feier zurück...und an alles was damals noch geschah.

Wie sehr hatte seine Frau damals zu leiden gehabt, weil einfach niemand in seiner Familie glauben wollte, dass sie ihn, ausgerechnet ihn...den armen Schlucker aus der Großfamilie wirklich liebte. Dabei war es wohl genau dass, was sie so sehr an ihm mochte: Seinen Familiensinn.

Nicht, dass es Fleur mit ihrer Familie schlecht gegangen wäre...aber sie hatte nur eine Schwester, Gabrielle, und Fleur war ein Mensch, der erst in einer Großfamilie richtig aufblühte...auch, wenn man sich das nur schwer vorstellen konnte.

Grinsend hörte er, wie seine Mutter zu seiner Frau sagt, dass sie immer behauptet hatte, dass in Frankreich alles besser wäre. Wie oft hatten sie darüber zu Anfang diskutiert. Selbst er wollte am Anfang nicht sehen, dass Fleur nur nicht wusste, wie sie ihr Heimweh sonst deutlich machen sollte. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er hinter dieses Geheimnis gekommen war, doch dann hatte er alles versucht, um es ihr in der neuen Heimat so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Es musste ihm wohl geglückt sein, schließlich war sie geblieben.

Leicht errötend nahm er zur Kenntnis, wie sehr seine Frau ihn lobte...ihn und seine Einstellung ihr gegenüber. Sicher war sie ihm im ersten Moment wegen ihres Aussehens aufgefallen, aber das war nicht von langer Dauer. In seinem Job als Fluchbrecher hatte er gelernt tiefer zu blicken, hinter die Äußerlichkeiten von Dingen...und das hatte er auch bei Fleur getan. Bill wusste, dass Fleur bei weitem nicht perfekt war...aber wer wollte schon eine perfekte Frau?

Es hatte sich für ihn gelohnt, sie nicht nach ihren Äußerlichkeiten zu beurteilen, sonst wäre sie ihm wohl auch viel zu schnell langweilig geworden, und mehr als ein kurzer Flirt wäre nicht daraus geworden. Doch er entdeckte ihre innere Schönheit: Ihre Liebe und ihre absolute Loyalität, wenn jemand es schaffte, sie wirklich zu erobern.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Diskussionen, die sie deshalb geführt hatten. Und er wusste auch noch, dass er am Anfang ihrer Beziehung sogar das eine oder andere Mal sehr Eifersüchtig war, wenn die Männer Fleur Haufenweise hinterher sabberten. Allerdings war die Eifersucht schnell erledigt gewesen, als er sich bewusst gemacht hatte, dass Fleur zwar auch freundlich, und manchmal flirtend auf die Anmachen reagierte aber sie war nie mit dem Herzen dabei. Nie begannen ihre Augen so zu leuchten, wie sie es taten, wenn sie mit ihm sprach und nie galt ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit einem anderen Mann als ihm.

Seit diesem Moment war er nie wieder Eifersüchtig gewesen, sondern immer nur dankbar, dass diese wunderbare Frau ausgerechnet ihm ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.

Wieder lauschte Bill den beiden Frauen, und das Thema, welches sie jetzt ansprachen tat ihm noch immer weh. Er hatte damals Angst, auch wenn er Fleur das nie gestanden hatte, dass sie ihn verlassen würde, nach dem Angriff von Greyback, der ihn für den Rest seines Lebens gezeichnet hatte. Ja...er war erleichtert, dass sie damals bei ihm bleiben wollte, und doch hatte er sie ein paar Mal weggestoßen, als die Depressionen zu stark wurden. Er wollte dieser wunderbaren Frau nicht sein Äußeres zumuten, wollte nicht, dass alle Welt dachte, sie hätte ihn nur aus Mitleid genommen. Einmal hatte er sie ernsthaft gebeten, ihn zu verlassen, da sie etwas Besseres als ihn verdient hätte.

Was war er froh, dass sie nicht gegangen war! Dass sie ihn entrüstet angeschaut hatte und ihn an die vielen Diskussionen erinnert hatte, die sie zu dem Thema bereits geführt hatten, als es sich um sie gedreht hatte, und ihm sehr deutlich zu verstehen geben würde, dass sie jetzt nicht gehen würde, auch wenn er sich aufführt wie ein Idiot!

Wie Recht sie damit hatte! Doch damals war einfach die Angst in ihm zu groß gewesen, dass er ihr nicht nur sein Äußeres zumuten würde, sondern auch eine Bestie, die sie einmal im Monat beherbergen müsste. Doch glücklicherweise war ihm außer einer Vorliebe für sehr rohes Fleisch nichts geblieben...und natürlich der entstellenden Narbe!

Ehe er sich in seinen Gedanken verlieren konnte hörte er den Rest eines Satzes den seine Mutter zu Fleur sagte: „...wenn dein Sohn sich verliebt, dann bricht es dir das Herz." Er hätte fast laut geseufzt bei diesen Worten. Er hatte nie so wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was es für seine Mutter hieß, dass er nun seine eigene Familie hatte. In diesem Moment tat er es! Er dachte daran, wie es ihm und Fleur wohl gehen würde, wenn ihr Sohn einmal alt genug war um seine eigene Familie zu gründen. Als er sich bewusst machte, was das für sie beide wohl heißen würde, nahm er sich vor, seine Mutter morgen einmal kräftig zu umarmen. Sie sollte merken, dass er doch auch immer noch zu ihrer Familie gehörte...auch wenn er jetzt eine eigene hatte!

Wieder hörte er den beiden Frauen zu. Und er erinnerte sich, an jede einzelne Nacht, die Fleur weinend in seinen Armen lag, weil sie es seiner Familie einfach nicht recht machen konnte. Je mehr sie sich anstrengte, umso unfreundlicher waren sie zu ihr. Er hatte ihr oft versucht klar zu machen, dass vor allem seine Mutter einfach nur Angst davor hatte, so einer in ihren Augen perfekten Frau gegenüber zu stehen, doch Fleur hatte es nicht verstanden, da sie sich selbst nicht für perfekt hielt, das hatte sie nie!

Er bewunderte seine Frau, dass ei in diesem Moment die richtigen Worte für seine Mutter fand, denn er hätte es wohl nicht gekonnt, ihr den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, und so hörte er staunend zu, wie Fleur Molly erklärte, dass Molly in ihren Augen ebenfalls perfekt und beneidenswert war, auch wenn sie ihr Leben ganz anders lebte...und dass er und Fleur es nicht ohne sie schaffen würden.

Er war zu Tränen gerührt, dass die beiden endlich alles ansprachen, was ihnen schon so lange auf der Seele lag. Von Fleur wusste er, dass es so war, und seiner Mutter hatte er immer angesehen, dass es ihr ebenfalls so ging.

Plötzlich hörte Bill hinter sich ein rumoren aus dem Kinderzimmer. Seine Tochter Leonore war nun wohl ebenfalls wach geworden.

So schnell, wie er es auf Zehenspitzen schaffte, schlich er sich zurück in sein Bett, und tat so, als würde er schlafen. Um das zu unterstreichen schnarchte er besonders laut, und weil er sonst wohl losgekichert hätte wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der beim Naschen erwischt wurde.

Er konnte hören, wie seine Tochter die Türe einen Spalt breit öffnete, so dass ein Streifen Licht auf das Bett fiel, dann schloss sie die Türe wieder und er hörte ihre tappenden Schritte die Treppe hinunter gehen.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte im Dunklen an die Decke des Zimmers. Er dachte eine ganze Zeit lang über das so eben mitgehörte nach und vor allem dachte er daran, wie Glücklich er war, so eine tolle Familie zu haben.

Er hörte wenig später, wie Fleur und seine Mutter nach oben kamen, und die beiden Kleinen in ihre Betten brachten. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Türe zum Schlafzimmer erneut und Fleur schlich herein.

Als sie wieder neben ihm lag zog er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie etwas fester als sonst, bis er friedlich und glücklich wieder eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Auch hier erhoffen sich sowohl die Originalautorin, als auch die Verfasserin des Remix viele Reviews! ;)

Und der nächste Remix, der Euch erwartet stammt aus der Feder von Trovia, nennt sich „Liebst du ihn noch?" und ist die Neufassung von Angel de la Lunas „Bittersweet"


	3. Liebst du ihn noch?

**Original: **„Bittersweet" von Angel de la Luna  
(lest es, sonst versteht man weder Titel, noch Pointe... außerdem ist es sehr gut ;-))

**Remix: **„Liebst du ihn noch?" von Trovia

* * *

**Liebst du ihn noch?**

* * *

Zärtlich glitten ihre Finger über seine Haut, sachte, als könne sie ihn zerbrechen, ungeachtet der salzigen Rinnsale aus Schweiß, die seine Brust bedeckten. Kein Wunder bei den Temperaturen - der heißeste Tag im Jahr -, obwohl Alicia das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihn ganz sicher auch bei eisigster Kälte hätte zum Schwitzen bringen können. George atmete noch immer schwer, und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln schwach und zufrieden wie ein Welpe. 

Mit einem Ellenbogen aufgestützt beugte sie sich tiefer, um seinen Bauch zu küssen. Ein wunderschöner Mann, befand sie, als ihr Blick mit unverhohlenem Genuss von seinen Beinen an aufwärts strich, ungeachtet der kleinen Fettpölsterchen, die sich um seine Taille bildeten, des Sonnenbrands unter den Sommersprossen - Kleinigkeiten, die sie sah, aber nicht wahrnahm, die lediglich zur Vollendung eines Kunstwerks beitrugen.

Sie streichelte ihn weiter, ganz bewusst, konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu streicheln, und nur mit größter Willensstärke konnte sie sich davon abhalten, ihre Gedanken auszusprechen: _Ich liebe dich, immer noch, du Riesenidiot._ Stattdessen beugte sie sich erneut vor, um ihre Zunge über seine Brust und seinen Hals hinauf gleiten zu lassen. Er lachte und fasste hoch, um sie an sich zu ziehen. Ein kurzer Augenblick, in dem sie glaubte, dasselbe Gefühl in seinen Augen zu erkennen, bevor sie vornüber fiel und ebenso in seinen Hals hineinkichernd auf ihm zum Liegen kam.

Wohlig schmiegte sie sich an ihn, genoss die wenigen verbleibenden Minuten, atmete seinen Geruch nach Schweiß und Schwefel und Zauberladen ein, und verkrampfte sich nur unmerklich, als er über ihr Haar strich, mit dem Handrücken ihre Wange streifte und entschieden ihre Schulter umfasste. „Es ist spät", murmelte er. „Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Alicia seufzte leise, drückte sich etwas näher an ihn, gab vor, seine grauenhaft wahren Worte einfach nicht gehört zu haben. Nach draußen, bei der Hitze, und dann die lange Zugfahrt… viel lieber wäre sie bei ihm geblieben, wäre hier und jetzt eingeschlafen und hätte es unendlich genossen, schließlich zu erwachen.

„Komm, Alicia…" Auch in seiner Stimme schwang Unwille, aber doch auch allgegenwärtiger Weasley-Pragmatismus mit, als er den Druck etwas erhöhte und sie sanft zum Aufsetzen zwang. „Es ist wirklich Zeit."

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd folgte sie endlich seinem Drängen und wollte, einmal ihm gegenüber kniend, instinktiv wieder verharren und den Schwung seiner Schultern, das markante Kinn und die warmen braunen Augen in sich aufnehmen, als sehe sie sie zum ersten Mal, doch George war entschlossen, und eine weitere sachte Aufforderung reichte, dass sie sich endlich schwankend erhob - so lange liegen, und das in der Mittagssonne -, einen Augenblick in sich hinein fühlte, ob ihr Kreislauf die abrupte Bewegung vertrug, um sich schließlich blinzelnd nach ihrer Unterwäsche umzusehen.

Müde begann sie sich anzuziehen und spürte seinen Blick im Rücken, wie er sie ebenso bewundernd musterte wie sie ihn zuvor, und stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, wie sehr sie es liebte, auch wenn sie sich gerade entschieden lieber ausgezogen hätte. Ausgezogen und von vorne begonnen - ein endloser, himmlischer Kreislauf.

So endlos hatten die letzten Stunden gedauert, dass es sie überraschte, wie schnell man sich ankleiden und das Haar richten konnte, wie unsagbar kurz der Augenblick dauerte, bis sie ihre Habseligkeiten - Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch; Geldbörse auf dem Sofa - zusammengeklaubt und in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte. Ein Zwinkern nur, und er folgte ihr bereits, mittlerweile immerhin in eine Robe gekleidet, zum Kamin. Er brachte sie immer zum Kamin. Manchmal wünschte sie, er bringe sie auch einmal zur Tür, damit sie laufen konnte, auch wenn jemand sie sah, doch immer erst hinterher - im Moment war sie zu versunken in den Anblick des Mannes, der ihr alles gab und dem zu geben sie alles bereit war. Und wie wunderschön er ihr vorkam…

„Schnell jetzt", seufzte er und nahm sie ein letztes Mal in den Arm. Ihre Nasen berührten sich. Sie kicherten beide… albern. „Zoe will um sechs da sein."

„Keine Sorge. Du hast noch Zeit für ein paar Reinigungszauber, meine Haare sind bestimmt wieder überall…" Sie musste das nicht sagen, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und mit den Lippen seinen Hals nach ungeküssten Stellen absuchte. Er wusste das wirklich selbst. Doch ein Satz mehr bedeutete auch einen Satz länger, bis sie das Flohpulver ins Feuer warf. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse; sie musste gar nicht mehr hinsehen. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht gar nicht mehr. Das hier…" Er schob sie ein wenig von sich, um ihr ernst in die Augen zu sehen. „…ist nicht gut."

Sie nickte, ernst - ein verständnisvolles Lächeln, das sie innerlich stach. „Ruf mich einfach an." Er sagte das nach jedem Treffen, er war ehrlich, ehrlicher als sie selbst - warum nur versetzte es ihr noch immer solche Stiche.

Ihr Abschiedskuss dauerte lange an, verhältnismäßig, und doch nur kurz, verhältnismäßig. Alicia schüttelte den Kopf über den wirren Gedanken, nachdem das Feuer über ihr aufgelodert war und sie mit dem stillen Lächeln einer Frau, die einen erfüllten Tag erlebte, im Eberkopf aus dem Kamin stolperte.

Ihr Lächeln hielt an, bis sie ihr Haus erreichte, und sogar noch etwas länger. Ein wunderschöner Mann, innerlich schön, und ein Treffen voller alter Sehnsüchte, voller älterer Liebe. Erst als sie aus der Ferne Jared im Garten arbeiten sah, begannen ihre Lippen zu zittern, doch strenge innere Kontrolle hielt ihre Tränen zurück.

* * *

**Fin.**


	4. Zusammenflicken

**Disclaimer und Remix-Erklärung: **siehe Kapitel 1**  
**

**Original: ** "Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl" von Jean

**Remix:** "Zusammenflicken" von Angel de la Luna

* * *

Katie sah von der Bandage auf, die sie gerade aufrollte, und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. „Oh Merlin! George! Was ist passiert?"

Der rothaarige Zwilling stakste durch den Gang des St.-Mungo's auf sie zu und ließ sich dann neben ihrem Wagen mit Verbandszeug auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen. Katie ließ den Verband fallen und beugte sich zu ihm runter, um seine Verletzungen zu begutachten. Eine Wunde am Kinn, die wohl schon einmal verschorft gewesen war, sich aber wieder geöffnet hatte, sodass das Blut gemächlich herunterlief; von der Art, wie er sich hielt, wahrscheinlich ein paar geprellte Rippen, vielleicht sogar eine oder zwei angebrochen.

Die blonde Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hat dir das angetan?"

George grinste ein wenig schief. „Mein lieber Bruder."

„Fred?", rief sie entrüstet. „Den bringe ich um!"

„Nein, Kates", sagte er und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ron."

Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen und ließen eine Furche über ihrer Nasenwurzel entstehen. „Ron? Wie kommt das denn?"

„Er war schon immer ein bisschen jähzornig." George befühlte vorsichtig sein Kinn und schnitt eine Grimasse, als er das Blut fühlte.

Noch immer stirnrunzelnd, schlug Katie ihm auf die Finger. „Und was hast du dieses Mal gemacht, um ihn zu provozieren?"

Anstatt wie üblich seine völlige Unschuld zu bekunden, starrte der Zwilling missmutig auf die klebrige, rote Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingerkuppen. „Hermine hat sich von ihm getrennt." Er ignorierte Katies überraschtes Luftschnappen. „Weil sie sich bei mir ausgeweint hat, hat er gedacht, dass es wegen mir ist – du weißt schon, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Und?", fragte die Jägerin. George blickte auf und sah ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Seid ihr es?"

Jetzt war es an ihm, entrüstet zu schauen. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Wir sprechen von _Hermine_. Ich meine, sie ist echt nett und alles und hat wirklich was drauf, aber wir haben einfach nicht dieselbe Art von Humor. Ehrlich mal, Kates."

Katie grinste. „Wollte ja nur sicher gehen. Jetzt zeig mir mal dein Kinn, großes Baby." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und umfasste seinen Kiefer, um sein Kinn zu heben. „Während ich dich zusammenflicke, kannst du mir ja erzählen, was zwischen Hermine und deinem Bruder passiert ist. Ich dachte, dass sie so glücklich zusammen wären."

„Das hatte ich auch gedacht", antwortete George, die Augen schließend, damit das helle Licht der Deckenlampen ihn nicht blendete. „Dann kam sie eines Tages in unseren Laden gestolpert, völlig aufgelöst, weil sie Ginny nicht finden konnte um mit ihr über ihre Probleme zu reden. Na ja, und da habe ich sie erst mal mit einer Tasse Tee in die Küche gesetzt. Als ich dann nach Ladenschluss nach ihr gesehen habe, da hat sie mir erzählt, dass ihre Beziehung mit Ron nicht so gut läuft."

„Einfach so?", fragte Katie recht ungläubig, jetzt seinen Umhang aufknöpfend, um sich seine Rippen anzusehen.

Er rieb sich verlegen die Nase. „Ich habe gefragt, was los ist", murmelte er unbehaglich und zuckte zusammen, als die Jägerin ihm einen Finger auf die Brust stieß.

„Siehst du? Ich habe doch immer gesagt, dass du ein anständiger Kerl bist."

George verdrehte die Augen, und fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort, ohne auf die Bemerkung einzugehen. „Hermine hat mir also von ihrer Beziehungskrise erzählt-"

„Und du hast ihr Hilfe angeboten?", unterbrach Katie neugierig.

„Nein", erwiderte er nachdrücklich, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass es _seine_ Geschichte war, die es hier zu erzählen gab. „Ich habe ihr die Schulter getätschelt und gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut."

Sie seufzte. „Manchmal bist du nicht sehr sensibel, George."

Der Zwilling ignorierte sie gekonnt (jahrelange Übung). „Sie hat ein bisschen herumgedruckst, dann hat sie gefragt, ob ich bei der Sache helfen könnte – mit Ron reden könnte oder so." Er sah Katie entschuldigend an. „Mir war nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, mich da einzumischen. Es ist immerhin ihre Beziehung, die geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, verstehst du?"

Katie nickte etwas abwesend, während sie prüfend ihren Zeigefinger in seine Rippen stieß. „Sicher."

„Ich habe ihr das auch so gesagt, aber weil sie so fertig aussah, habe ich ihr angeboten, dass sie doch noch mal wiederkommen soll, falls es schlimmer werden sollte. Also ist sie gegangen und ich hatte zwei sorglose Wochen. Bei unserem Familientreffen schien es wieder einigermaßen mit ihr und Ron zu laufen – sie hat mir beim Abwasch alles erzählt und sich nachher bedankt, schien sehr glücklich. Bis sie dann wieder völlig aufgelöst bei mir auftauchte."

„Die Ärmste." Sie bedeutete ihm, die Arme zu heben, was ihn vor Schmerz zischend die Luft einsaugen ließ.

„Weil ich es ihr versprochen hatte, habe ich also zugesagt, ihr zu helfen. Als Ron dann vorbeikam, habe ich ihn in die Küche gebracht, damit sie ihm sagen konnte, dass es aus ist – aua!"

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen warf Katie ihn einen Blick zu. „Das war dafür, dass du so viel Verständnis für Frauen hast wie Marcus Flint."

George runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du denn, wie viel Flint von Frauen versteht?"

Entnervt verdrehte sie die Augen. „Das war nur ein bildhafter Vergleich, George. Erzähl weiter."

„Ach so." Wieder rieb er sich die Nase. „Na ja, ich fürchte, die Aktion in der Küche ist nicht so gut gelaufen, wie ich gehofft hatte."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ron war recht… wütend und Hermine stand völlig neben sich. Ich hätte vielleicht nicht versuchen sollen, sie so offensichtlich zu trösten", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, während Katie den Zauberstab auf seine Brust richtete und die Rippen heilte. „Ron muss gedacht haben, dass irgendwas zwischen uns ist."

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich bei dir ausgeheult hat", bemerkte die Heilerin trocken.

„Nun ja." Er wand sich auf seinem Stuhl. „Mein Brüderchen hat die Beherrschung verloren und da habe ich zum ersten Mal wirklich _gesehen_, wovon Hermine die ganze Zeit geredet hat. Sie hat angefangen zu zittern, und er ist aus der Wohnung gestürmt wie ein wütender Stier. Das hat ihr dann den Rest gegeben", sagte er lakonisch.

Katie seufzte mitfühlend. „Oh Merlin. Was ist dann passiert?"

Der Zwilling zog die Brauen zusammen, während er die Ereignisse im Kopf durchging. „Dann ist Ron nachts vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht." Angesichts einen leisen „oh, nein" von seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegin grinste er etwas schief. „Das war mein erster Gedanke, als ich die Tür aufmachte. Er wollte mit Hermine sprechen, aber die war schon lange weg und ich hatte gedacht, das wüsste er."

„Und da ist dir aufgegangen, dass er gedacht hat, dass du was mit seiner Freundin hast?", folgerte sie.

„Ja." George seufzte. „Wenn ich das vorher verstanden hätte, dann wäre ich ein bisschen vorsichtiger mit meinen Worten gewesen." Er hielt inne. „Denke ich zumindest."

Er sah eine ungläubig hochgezogene Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern, was wieder erstaunlich gut ging, nachdem sie die Rippen geheilt hatte. Die Jägerin nahm einen der gerade aufgerollten Verbände vom Wagen und ließ ihn an die Stuhlkante rutschen, um ihm die Brust zu verbinden. „Jetzt erzähl schon weiter, George."

„Na ja, Ron ist also verständlicherweise wütend geworden und hat mir zwei Kinnhaken verpasst und mir den Fuß auf die Brust gestellt, damit ich nicht zurückschlage, nehme ich an. Ich habe versucht, ihm klar zu machen, dass ich keine Beziehung mit Hermine habe", er rieb sich über das frisch verheilte Kinn, „obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass ich ihn in seinem Zustand selbst mit Beweisen hätte überzeugen können."

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Ron so cholerisch ist", sagte Katie leise und steckte den Verband fest. Er konnte ihre Augen nicht sehen, weil sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte, um sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

George sah nachdenklich auf die blonden Haare vor seiner Nase. „Besonders feinfühlig war er nie und er hatte es wohl auch recht schwer als jüngster Bruder. Fred und ich waren nicht immer nett zu ihm. Aber wir haben gedacht, er könnte die Neckereien ab. Er ist nachtragend und schnell eifersüchtig und das ist wohl der Grundstein für seinen Jähzorn. Er hat nur wenig, was wirklich ihm gehört, noch weniger als Fred und ich, und deswegen verteidigt er das wenige mit aller Kraft."

Die Jägerin hob den Kopf und grinste. „Auch wenn das eigentlich sehr traurig ist, überrascht es mich doch, dass gerade du eine so umfassende Charakteranalyse durchführen kannst. Es tut mir ein bisschen Leid, aber ich hatte gedacht, dass du nicht zu denen gehörst, die die Eigenheiten anderer Menschen so gut verstehen können."

Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf Georges Gesicht und er vermied tunlichst ihren Blick, während er am Stoff seiner Hose rumzupfte. „Hermine hat es mir erzählt", murmelte er verlegen. Die Röte wurde tiefer, als Katie laut lachte, doch er lächelte schief. „Scheint fast so, als ob ich witzig bin, selbst wenn ich es nicht sein will."

Noch immer ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht tätschelte sie ihm den Kopf, wie man einen Hund tätschelte. „Keine Sorge, Georgie, das ist keine schlechte Eigenschaft."

„Wenn du es sagst."

Sie hockte sich vor ihm auf den Boden und stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie. „Und jetzt erzähl mir das Ende der Geschichte. Das kann es noch nicht gewesen sein."

„Tja", seufzte George und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich lag also blutend auf dem Boden und fühlte Mitleid für Hermine, Ron und mich selbst und dachte über die ganze Sache nach. Ich konnte Hermines Bücher sehen, die Ron runtergefegt hatte und überlegte mir, dass es wohl gut wäre, wenn ich ihm begreiflich machen würde, dass sie ihn nicht wegen mir verlassen hat." Er warf Katie einen Blick zu.

„Einerseits, weil er dann aufhören würde, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, aber andererseits auch, weil er dann Hermine nicht mehr so zusetzen würde und dann auch, weil es ihm selbst helfen würde. Wegen den eigenen Fehlern verlassen zu werden ist schwer und tut weh, aber wegen eines anderen verlassen zu werden, zu wissen, dass man selbst nicht gut genug war, das tut noch mehr weh – es zerreißt einem das Herz."

Mitfühlend hörte sie zu, doch sie unterbrach ihn nicht.

„Also habe ich das Blut abgewischt, mir ein sauberes Hemd angezogen und bin losgegangen, um ihn zu suchen. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er Alkohol brauchen würde und habe die Kneipen abgeklappert. Als ich ihn fand, sah er schon recht mitgenommen aus, aber ich glaube, er hat verstanden, dass ich nichts mit der Trennung zu tun hatte. Ob er es verstanden hat, als ich ihm erklärt habe, warum Hermine sich von ihm getrennt hat, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

Katie lächelte sanft. „Du hast dein Bestes getan."

„Ich hoffe es zumindest", sagte George, doch er lächelte zurück. „Das war die Geschichte. Und, bringst du jetzt Ron um?"

Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte er halb entrüstet, halb neugierig. „Fred wolltest du doch auch umbringen, als du gedacht hast, dass er mich verprügelt hat – nicht, dass er das schaffen würde."

Ihre Zähne blitzten weiß, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Du verstehst auch noch nicht allzu viel von Frauen, mein Lieber. Bei Ron gab es mildernde Umstände, also würde ich nicht im Traum auf die Idee kommen, ihm was antun zu wollen."

„Frauen!", sagte George verächtlich und warf die Arme in die Luft. Doch er stand auf und lächelte sie an. „Danke fürs Zusammenflicken, Katie."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie. „Aber George", - sie musterte ihn streng – „du solltest endlich mal diesen verdammten Heilzauber lernen. Glaub mir, ist viel besser, als ständig Blutflecken aus deiner Kleidung entfernen zu müssen."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wozu habe ich denn eine alte Freundin, die Heilerin ist?"

Katie seufzte. „Du bist unverbesserlich."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern grinste ihr zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hob die Hand, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, dann steckte er sie in die Tasche und pfiff vor sich hin, während er ihr Kopfschütteln förmlich sehen konnte. Aber sie lächelte, das wusste er.

* * *

Original- und Remix-Autorin würden sich über Meinungen sehr freuen. D Der kleine lila Button liebt euch. 


	5. Zum Kuckuck, Traudl! Susi, es schneit!

_So, nun wird es Zeit für meine Challenges! Jawohl. Jean hat nämlich zwei geschrieben... und hier kommt die erste!_

_Originalstory: Moony Blues Weihnachten by **Zauberfee1979**_

_Remix: Zum Kuckuck, Susi! Traudl es schneit! by **jean nin asar ahi smabell**_

**

* * *

**

**Zum Kuckuck, Susi! Traudel es schneit!**

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das Gefühl kennt, wenn da jemand ist, der so traurig ist, dass man ihm am liebsten sofort helfen würde, aber es einfach nicht kann. Vielleicht, weil man an einem rostigen Nagel mitten in der Küche hängt, nicht sprechen und sich vor allem nicht bewegen kann.

Zumindest geht es mir seit einer gewissen Zeit so. Immer dann, wenn ich diesen Trauerkloß von Remus „Moony" John Lupin sehe. Faszinierend, wie schwer sich ein Mensch das Leben machen kann. Es ist nun wirklich schon kurz genug, als das man sich wegen allerhand Kleinigkeiten den Kopf zerbrechen muss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aber Kuckkuck! Dieser arme Mann hat ein sehr dunkles Geheimnis, dass er seit Jahrzehnten mit sich herumschleppen muss. Wusstest du es nicht? Er ist ein WERWOLF! Ist doch ganz klar, dass er sich da manchmal Sorgen macht. Also ich, als verstaubter Vorhang an einem noch verstaubteren Fenster, kann den armen Kerl wirklich gut verstehen. Und nur, weil du die Einfühlsamkeit einer Küchenuhr hast…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…ich BIN eine Küchenuhr…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

… musst du den armen Mann nicht so runterputzen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Er hört mich eh nicht. Was regst du dich eigentlich so darüber auf, Susi? Ich habe nur ein wenig darüber philosophiert, dass ich es schrecklich finde, so einer in Selbstmitleid zerfließenden Person nicht helfen zu können, und du bist nicht verstaubt, sondern angegilbt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Herzlichen Dank auch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leute,…. Leute! Wir haben hier immerhin eine weihnachtliche Vorstimmung. Ich wäre euch also echt dankbar, wenn ihr eventuell die Streitigkeiten auf nächste Wochen verschieben könntet. Oder zumindest auf den Zeitpunkt, wenn ich geschmolzen bin und als Wassertropfen irgendwo gen Grundwasser fließe….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Schneeflocke Traudel, die sich am Fenster hinter Susi festgesetzt hatte, hörte sich nun schon seit einigen Tagen das Geplänkel der beiden Zimmergegenstände an und konnte darüber nur die Augen verdrehen. Es war Weihnachten und sie hatten natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich über so einen Blödsinn zu streiten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Also wenn ich die Wetternachrichten richtig verstanden habe, wirst du in den nächsten zwei Wochen keine Chance haben, von hier zu verschwinden!! Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das Radio richtig verstanden zu haben. Schließlich sind wir beide technische Geräte aus dem gleichen Baujahr!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zum Kuckuck noch mal! Ich…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haha, schönes Wortspiel, liebste Susi!...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ich möchte jetzt nichts mehr von dir hören. Lass uns die Weihnachtstage genießen und stumm vor uns hinsinnieren, so wie wir es immer tun. Mit euch zu diskutieren ist anstrengender, als sich Remus selbst zerstörerischen Gedanken an zu tun. Findet ihr nicht auch?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nein… die Plätzchen sind übrigens schon wieder verbrannt…

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**_So ist das mit den Küchengerätschaften... verratet mir, ob sich eure auch so albern verhalten und tut der lieben Originalautorin den Gefallen und lest ihre tolle Urstory! _


	6. Das Wood Manöver

_Dieser Remix war nicht direkt Teil unserer Challenge, sondern ist im Nachhinein entstanden. _

„_Zu KitKat2006s Geschichten wäre mir jetzt gar nichts eingefallen", hatte ich gesagt. „Echt nichts. Nicht mal der Anflug einer Ahnung. Höchstens noch zu Tischgespräche. Ein Sequel. Über die unbekannte Ravenclaw." Als ich aus dem Plotbunny-Black Out erwachte, lagen zwei Remixe auf meinem Desktop. Hier ist der erste.

* * *

_

**Original: **„Tischgespräche" von KitKat2006  
**Remix: **„Das Wood-Manöver" von Trovia

* * *

**Das Wood-Manöver

* * *

**

Gryffindors erhielten oft den Eindruck, dass Oliver Wood nicht fähig sei, sich auf etwas anderes als Quidditch zu konzentrieren. Mindestens drei Tage die Woche trainierte er mit seinem Team; den Rest der Zeit sah man ihn im Gemeinschaftsturm über kleine Hüter- und Treibermodelle gebeugt oder auf der Jagd nach einem Spieler, dem er eine neue Taktik erklären wollte. Wäre ihnen die Unterhaltung bekannt, die sich vor einigen Wochen auf einem Tisch im Zaubereigeschichteraum zugetragen hatte, hätten sie ganz bestimmt angenommen, dass Wood die Schreiberin aus Ravenclaw vergessen hatte, sobald er von der Identität der anderen Autoren abgelenkt worden war - von seinem Team, eben von Quidditch.

Sie lagen falsch.

Oliver fiel die rätselhafte Dame noch am selben Abend wieder ein. Sein Ärger über sein offenbar zu undiszipliniertes Team brodelte vor sich hin, während er sich ins Bett legte und an die Decke starrend über ein neues Trainingssystem nachdachte, das ihnen ihre lasche Vorstellung von einem Tyrann schon noch austreiben würde. Er legte die Stirn in Falten, und die zierliche Mädchenschrift stand ihm wieder vor Augen. Im Haus Ravenclaw gab es also eine Schülerin, die behauptete von ihm zu träumen.

Eine Verehrerin!

Oliver hatte überhaupt nichts gegen eine Verehrerin.

Jetzt endgültig unfähig einzuschlafen, hatte er sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt und immer wieder aufgelistet, was er über die geheimnisvolle Person wusste. Sie war in Ravenclaw. Sie saß am selben Tisch in Zaubereigeschichte. Immerhin war Oliver als Quidditch-Kapitän ein taktischer Denker. Aus wenigen Informationen musste sich doch viel machen lassen! Man gewann doch kein Spiel, indem man immer nur den Strafraum bewachte!

Oliver entschied sich für ein offensives Jagdmanöver.

So ähnlich wie der Falkenkopf-Angriff.

* * *

Fred und George zierten sich ein wenig, als Oliver sie in die Ecke drängte, gaben jedoch schließlich nach, nachdem er ihnen mehrfach versichert hatte, dass sein Ziel sei, eine Regel zu brechen. Sie taten dann verschwörerisch und händigten ihm eine Liste von Zaubern aus.

Es war daraufhin ein Leichtes, mit grüner Nase und gequälter Miene die Hand zu heben und den jeweiligen Professor zu überzeugen, ihn in den Krankenflügel zu entlassen, wann auch immer Professor Binns eine Zaubereigeschichtsstunde für Ravenclaw gab. Die Professoren warfen zwar kritische Blicke aus dem Fenster, doch da es die ganze Woche über quidditchuntauglich hagelte, ließen sie ihn ziehen. Nach einer Woche vermutete McGonagall, die sich selbstverständlich wegen des kommenden Quidditchspiels sorgte, er habe sich etwas Ernsthaftes gefangen... als hätte Oliver jemals etwas Banales wie eine lange Krankheit von Quidditch abgehalten!

Oliver verließ also den Unterricht, schlich sich in den Schlafsaal zurück und holte seinen Besen. Er verließ durch eine geheime Tür das Schloss, die Fred und George ihm in einer schwachen Minute zum Zwecke nächtlichen Zusatztrainings verraten hatten, bestieg den Besen und flog eine elegante Kurve, bis er das Fenster zum Zaubereigeschichtsklassenraum erreichte.

Vorsichtig warf er dann einen Blick auf den Tisch hinten links.

Nach einer Woche besaß er sechs Frauennamen, von denen er drei ausschloss, weil Erst- und Zweitklässlerinnen nicht die Reife besaßen, die nötig war, um von einem Oliver Wood zu träumen. Nein, seine Ravenclaw hatte im Ton einer erfahrenen Liebhaberin geschrieben!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ließ Oliver scharfe Sucheraugen über den Ravenclaw-Tisch in der Großen Halle schweifen, bis er einen Pulk aus Mädchen fand.

Ohne das empörte Quieken um ihn herum zu beachten, sank Oliver genau zwischen Marietta Edgecomb und Lisa Turpin auf die Bank. Flink wie ein Adler suchte er den Tisch ab, wobei sein Blick kurz und kritisch auf Penelope Clearwater verharrte. Sie musste sehr einsam sein, verliebt in ihn, gebunden an Percy Weasley...

Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite sah Cho Chang ihn an und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Spionage, Wood?"

„Er gehört nicht an den Tisch", sagte eine blonde Zweitklässlerin mit merkwürdigen Ohrringen neben ihr verträumt und lächelte ihn an. „Aber er kann trotzdem bleiben."

„Ich bin hier, um die Häuserbeziehungen zu verbessern", erwiderte Oliver. „Schlechte Verhältnisse zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, das geht nicht!" Einen Moment lang gingen ihm die Wörter aus. Die Mädchen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er räusperte sich und ging zum Angriff über. „Ich träume von einer friedlichen Koexistenz der Häuser", sagte er laut. „Ich frage mich, wer hier noch von etwas träumt?"

Marietta Edgecombe brach in wildes Kichern aus.

Weiter unten am Tisch sah Penelope Clearwater sich nach einer Freundin um und tippte sich vielsagend gegen die Stirn.

Also strich Oliver Penelope von der Liste und sah sich erwartungsvoll nach Marietta Edgecombe um.

* * *

Oliver beschloss, sein Glück mit Marietta zu versuchen, während sie von Cho Chang getrennt war, sich jedoch in der Nähe ihrer anderen Freundin, Lisa Turpin aufhielt. Oliver hielt große Stücke auf Chang und wollte nicht, dass sie ihm mit ihrem Quidditchintellekt auf die Schliche kam. Im Übrigen saß Lisa Turpin, wie er seit Neustem wusste, in Zaubereigeschichte neben Marietta, und ihre Reaktionen könnten ebenso aufschlussreich sein wie die seiner Verehrerin selbst. Es war fast wie der Klatscher-Rückschlag, ein hochkomplexes Treiber-Manöver, das zwei Gegner einschloss; wie viele gute Quidditchspieler war Oliver stolz darauf, in fast jeder Position ein exzellentes Spiel machen zu können.

„Hallo Oliver", sagte das Mädchen mit den Karottenohrringen, als Oliver sich während des Ravenclaw-Trainings auf der Ravenclaw-Tribüne einfand. „Du darfst eigentlich nicht hier sein."

Oliver warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu und drehte sich zu den oberen Ränge um, auf denen er vor eine Moment noch Marietta und Turpin gesehen hatte, wie sie Cho Chang bei einem komplizierten Suchermanöver zusahen. Auch er war einen Augenblick lang von Cho abgelenkt worden - die er selbstredend erst gar nicht in Betracht zog, denn Oliver konspirierte niemals mit dem Feind - und hatte ein paar geistige Notizen über Chos Stil gemacht, denn das nächste Ravenclaw-Spiel mochte zwar lange in der Zukunft liegen, würde ihnen jedoch den Pokal bringen! Aber als er sich wieder nach Marietta umsah, waren sie und Turpin verschwunden.

„Schon wieder Spionage, Wood?", rief Cho Chang ihm zu, als sie ihren Besen kurz in der Nähe zur Ruhe brachte.

„Sie meint es nicht so", sagte die Zweitklässlerin, die völlig allein auf der Tribüne saß. Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Du kannst gerne bleiben."

„Danke", antwortete Oliver abwesend und erklomm er den Rang. Sicherlich suchte Marietta nur das Training auf, um sich vorzustellen, dass eigentlich er, Oliver dort oben die Ringe behütete, so dass sie in der Nacht weiter von ihm träumen konnte! Sie hatte sich sicher nur mit Cho Chang angefreundet, um dem Quidditchruhm und somit auch ihm näher zu sein! Sie war zwar durchaus hübsch, doch nicht so offensichtlich schön wie andere, und sie mochte glauben, dass sie niemals eine Chance mit ihm haben könnte... dachte vielleicht sogar, dass Oliver dem Ruhm seiner Position verfallen war und nur noch auf Äußerlichkeiten sah! Aber da würde er sie eines besseren belehren. Für Oliver zählten nur ein guter Charakter und ein scharfer Quidditch-Sachverstand.

Verblüfft sah er in die schmale Lücke hinab, die sich zwischen der letzten Sitzreihe und der Rückwand der Tribüne befand. Marietta und Lisa, beide eher zierlich, passten recht gut dazwischen, vor allem so... dicht... beieinander.

„Wood?", fragte Turpin verwirrt und legte einen beschützenden Arm um Marietta, die verschämt ihre Bluse zuhielt.

Oder auch nicht.

* * *

Lange und nachdenklich sah Oliver an diesem Abend auf seine Liste hinab, die jetzt nur noch einen einzigen Namen umfasste: Padma Patil. Oliver kannte Padma Patil zugegebenermaßen überhaupt nicht, obwohl ihre Zwillingsschwester sich in seinem Haus befand. Oliver war Zwillingen gegenüber, die auf unterschiedliche Häuser verteilt wurden, misstrauisch eingestellt - sie stellten verschwendetes Teampotential dar. Und überhaupt hatte er Padma Patil kein einziges Mal dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich mit Quidditch beschäftigte. Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Try-Out besucht!

Möglicherweise traute sie sich nicht in die Nähe von Quidditch, um ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht versehentlich zu verraten. Falls sie ihn bereits vor Hogwarts irgendwie gekannt hatte, mochte das sogar erklären, warum sie den Sprechenden Hut gebeten hatte, sie nicht nach Gryffindor zu sortieren.

Das arme Mädchen musste ein völlig isoliertes Leben führen. Einsam, missverstanden, vergessen. Oliver malte sich aus, wie er sie auf dem Besen aus ihrem Schlafsaal im Ravenclaw-Turm abholte. Häuserpasswörter schreckten einen talentierten Flieger schließlich nicht ab.

Anbetracht Padmas zerbrechlichen Charakters war also ein Umweg über eine zweite Person gefragt. Oliver würde sich eine ihrer Freundinnen schnatzeln, was natürlich ein völlig unzulässiger Spielzug war, doch Oliver erkannte die Notwendigkeit eines taktischen Fouls, wenn er eines sah.

Parvati Patil kam nicht in Frage. Sie mochte in seinem Haus sein, doch wenn er zu ihr ging, wäre seine Absicht zu offensichtlich, und eine durchschaute Taktik war keine Taktik mehr.

Lisa Turpin sah man ebenfalls öfter in Padmas Nähe, doch die warf Oliver seit dem Vorfall auf der Tribüne drohende Blicke zu, wann auch immer sie ihn sah. Und Penelope Clearwater hielt ihn jetzt sowieso für durchgeknallt.

Aber Oliver hatte ein Ass im Ärmel.

Er fand das Mädchen mit den Karottenohrringen auf einer Bank am See, wo sie mit den Beinen baumelte und mit schiefgelegtem Kopf in die Stille horchte.

„Shh", sagte sie. „Ich versuche die Heliopathen zu hören."

„In deren Nähe ich eigentlich nicht sein sollte, aber ich darf trotzdem bleiben?", tippte Oliver, ohne ein Wort verstanden zu haben.

„Niemand sollte in der Nähe von Heliopathen sein." Das Mädchen legte den Kopf etwas schiefer und lauschte etwas angestrengter. Dann drehte sie sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Aber ich freu mich immer, wenn du da bist, auch wenn du nicht sollst."

„Ah ja", erwiderte Oliver. „Ich bin übrigens Oliver Wood."

„Ich weiß, wer du bist." Sie seufzte träumerisch. „Ich bin Luna Lovegood, Oliver Wood."

Oliver gingen einen Moment lang die Worte aus; er hatte allerdings auch eine Vermutung, dass das bei vielen Leuten der Fall sein könnte, wenn sie mit Luna Lovegood zu tun hatten. Also setzte er sich erst einmal zu ihr auf die Bank.

„Heliopathen können fliegen", sagte Luna. „So wie du."

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du Padma Patil kennst", erwiderte Oliver und ging sozusagen in Formation für den Höhepunkt des Falkenkopf-Angriffs. „Ähm. Nicht, dass ich sie nicht selbst ansprechen könnte, was ich selbstverständlich tun werde, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, was sie für ein Mensch ist. Ob sie Quidditch mag. Ob sie mich zufällig mal irgendwann erwähnt haben könn..."

„Sie hat einen Freund."

„Was?" Oliver sah Luna mit großen Augen an, die immer noch intensiv mit dem See beschäftigt war. Wie konnte Padma Patil einen Freund haben? Nein, das musste ein Irrtum sein. Padma konnte keinen Freund haben, denn er hatte Marietta Edgecombe und Penelope Clearwater von seiner Liste gstrichen, und deshalb musste Padma Patil auf jeden Fall seine Verehrerin aus Ravenclaw sein. Bei Penelope hatte er den Freund zwar nicht gelten lassen, aber immerhin war Penelopes Freund auch Percys Weasley, der die einzige Person war, die tyrannisiert zu haben Oliver offen zugab. Auch Percy hatte außerdem niemals ein Try-Out besucht, das wusste er ganz genau.

Aber er hatte sich geirrt - es musste so ähnlich bei Padma sein. Sie war dem Charme irgendeines Machos verfallen, um sich über ihre große Liebe zu ihm hinwegzutrösten, sicher, dass sie ihn niemals haben konnte, dass er eine unerreichbare Gestalt auf dem Quidditchfeld bleiben würde...

„Sie redet den ganzen Tag von ihm", sagte Luna. „Er ist ein Rockstar in Amerika. Sie haben sich unter einem Mistelzweig kennengelernt, der voller Nargel war, sie hat es mir genau erzählt. Er ist groß und stark und gefährlich. Und sie liebt ihn sehr", fügte sie wie einen Nachgedanken hinzu. „Sehr, sehr."

Ungläubig starrte Oliver sie an.

Seine sorgsam errichtete Falkenkopf-Formation fiel in viele kleine, verwirrte Jäger zusammen, die über sein inneres Quidditchfeld trudelten wie gestutzte Schnatze.

Oliver wusste ganz einfach, wie weit er mit einer Information kam, und seine war ausgereizt. Finite Incantatem. Zip. Er hatte alles getan, was er konnte, hatte sein Manöver sorgsam vorbereitet und den Angriff vorwärts getrieben... nur um festzustellen, dass er von Anfang an anstatt dem Quaffel einen Klatscher in der Hand gehalten hatte, der ihm überhaupt keine Punkte einbrachte.

Alle romantischen Träume, zerpufft zu nichts.

Oder gab es doch noch eine Möglichkeit, die Dame zu finden?

Oliver zerbrach sich den Kopf.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen mit vielen Ravenclaws gesprochen. Hatte Cho Chang ihn nicht einmal zu häufig angesprochen? Hatte Elizabeth Grudgeon ihn nicht öfter mal angesehen? Aber nein - nein, nein. Es gab zu viele Ravenclaws, und ohne einen Anhaltspunkt war seine Suche von vorneherein zwecklos.

Er hatte verloren.

Genau deshalb war er kein Sucher.

„Ich hab mal von dir geträumt", sagte Luna und sah ihn mit hoffnungsvollen, großen Augen an. „Das war ein schöner Traum."

„Ich muss zum Training", erwiderte Oliver betäubt und stand auf. „War schön, mit dir zu reden."

Lunas Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. „Ich hab auch gern mit dir geredet."

Oliver spürte ihre Blicke im Rücken, während er auf das Schloss zuschritt und einen deprimierten letzten Gedanken an die großartige Frau aussandte, die ihn traumhaft fand und vor seinem Team verteidigte, doch zu schüchtern gewesen sein musste, um ihn anzusprechen. Er seufzte.

Er würde sie niemals finden, seine Traumfrau.

Aber wenigstens blieb ihm Quidditch.


	7. Andersherum

**Original: **„Tischgespräche" von KitKat2006  
**Remix: **„Andersherum" von Trovia

* * *

**Andersherum

* * *

**

Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist... ich mach so was eigentlich nicht.

Aber da war der Tisch und dieser Kommentar und sein Name... und naja, meine Schrift kannte er ja ganz bestimmt nicht... und ich hatte mich umgesehen, aber niemand hatte in meine Richtung geguckt, weil in meine Richtung sowieso nicht viele Leute sahen, so war das ja nicht... und hatte einfach einen Kommentar drunter gesetzt. Er würde es ja nie lesen, nicht wahr?

Natürlich hatte jemand geantwortet. Bei so was gab es immer Antworten.

Und sie waren sich alle so einig, bis auf einen zumindest, dass Wood ein Tyrann sei, obwohl ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen konnte... ich meine, diese Augen, habt Ihr je diese Augen bemerkt? Wow. Mit solchen Augen kann man kein Tyrann sein.

Ich bestand auf meinem Punkt.

Es war nur _Spaß_. Bei Tischgesprächen ist man nicht man selbst, man ist irgendwer.

Also kam die Frage nach den Häusern auf, und so verrückt war ich ja nicht, also hab ich einfach irgendwas geschrieben - Ravenclaw. Ich hatte schon dreimal Gryffindor gelesen, und okay, da war ein kurzer Moment der Panik. In Gryffindor konnte schließlich doch jemand meine Schrift kennen, ich wusste ja gar nicht, wer die Leute waren, außer Harry - Harrys Schrift erkenn ich überall, klar. Ich saß in der Dienstagsstunde hier am Tisch, er in der Freitagsstunde. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry meine Schrift erkennen würde, ich wusste nicht mal, welche von diesen seine war. Aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein, nicht wahr?

Also Ravenclaw, und mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich, denn alles war wieder gut.

Ich flirtete ein wenig. Okay, er würde es nie lesen, aber gerade deshalb ging es ja... gerade deshalb war es ja erst möglich.

Es war wie... wie ein dunkles Geheimnis oder so was.

Ich meine, nicht wie _mein _dunkles Geheimnis, spezifisch, aber wie _ein _dunkles Geheimnis, eins, das Spaß machte.

Als hätte ich wenigstens ein klitzekleines Oliver-Geheimnis, wenn ich schon sonst nichts mit ihm hatte.

Bis mir klar wurde, dass er einer von diesen Leuten auf dem Tisch war.

Ich weiß noch, wie ich den Tisch die ganze Stunde lang anstarrte und es überhaupt nicht glauben konnte.

Oh Gott.

Aber er konnte nicht... nein, er konnte unmöglich... es bestand _keine _Chance, dass er wusste, dass ich...

Was wenn doch?

Ich schluckte.

_Großartig gemacht, _dachte ich. _Das hast du jetzt von fünf Minuten Quatsch._

„Neville?", fragte Hermine und schreckte mich auf. „Die Stunde ist vorbei. Du bist doch nicht eingeschlafen?"

„Oh. Nein. Klar."

Sie sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, und ich packte eilig meine Sachen zusammen.

Das Tischgespräch war jedenfalls beendet.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
